


Benched

by pairatime



Series: A Cop and his Boy [8]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Jimmy saw it and feel in lust; Bosco made him wait, and then wait some more.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Jimmy Doherty
Series: A Cop and his Boy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/26926
Collections: Season of Kink





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> For Holiday Season of Kink!-2020-2021  
> Kinks used: 17. Chastity devices/orgasm control, 13. Bondage, 56. Object penetration

Closing the door Jimmy called out as he glanced around Bosco’s place to see if his dom was home yet, the cop might have gotten off an hour earlier but it wouldn’t that that odd for him to still be at the precinct finishing up his paperwork.

Not seeing or hearing anything Jimmy dropped his bag and pulled off his coat before making his way over toward the kitchen. “Let see if Bosco has been shopping or if we’re ordering in,” Jimmy wondered aloud as he opened the fridge, smiling when he spotted a pair of steaks already being marinating, “nice,” he added while closing the fridge door.

They wouldn’t be ordering pizza tonight at least he thought as he headed toward the TV area, freezing-and swallowing hard- the moment he saw it.

Finding his feet again Jimmy forced himself to walk forward, flipping on the lights to see it better as he just took it all in. The sofa was pushed back to give plenty of space to walk around it so he could circle it, run his hand over the soft leather padded strips meant for the arms and legs of a sub, of him. Feeling the hard metal of the rings to lock in the-his- wrist and ankles before kneeling down onto the bench, resting his neck into the larger ring, “fuck,” he whispered as cock strained against his jeans, “the bastard did it. Fuck,” he repeated as he remembered the first time he’d seen the bench.

_”You sure about this James?” Bosco asked as they looked at Toys in Babeland display of sex furniture. “Because getting something like this,” he paused to point at the bench Jimmy had stopped to inspect before going on, “it’s not just adding a bit of kink to spice things up. This is fucking hardcore, just like the collars you were eyeing,” he added as he looked up, making-and keeping-eye contact with Jimmy._

_“Hell, I’m still not sure us fucking was a good idea even without adding everything else so we’re way past being sure Bosco,” Jimmy pointed out as he kept eye contact for a few moments before looking back towards the benches, “But it been. It’s been great. Even things with Kim weren’t,” he shook his head, “I needed this. Use to think it was just weekend fun now and then but after the last few months. I need it and not just now and then. Don’t you? Could you go back to just fucking?” he asked._

_“Hell no. That’d be like getting doing back to ground chuck after months of prime beef and watch that smirk,” Bosco ordered as he grinned a little at the smirking firefighter, “but we have choices, we can get one of those benches,” he said, pointing at a handful of chairs and seats that were clearly designed to help partners get into different fuck positions while still being comfortable for both people._

_“Year ago I’d say hell yeah, I think an ex even had the middle one, but no. That’s for people that are just fucking and,” Jimmy stopped as he stepped closer to the bench and ran his hand over the large metal ring mean for the neck, “you’re not just fucking a guy, I’m not just a guy. I’m a sub Bosco. Your sub.”_

_“You really said that aloud? When your hard cock wasn’t in my hand? You’ve been thinking about this haven’t you James,” Bosco said as he studied Jimmy for a moment, “Ever since we broke the apartments only rule that day in the ER right?”_

_“Yeah. Have I been the only one think? Something like this interest you?” Jimmy asked, changing the words if not the real question._

_Bosco was still for another long moment before stepped forward and flipping the tag to see the price, “They don’t fuck around with the price. Definitely isn’t something you just get because of a mood, we’ll have to think about it,” Bosco answered as he stepped back, “now let’s go pick out something to fill your ass like we planned and leave this for another day.”_

_“Sure Bosco,” Jimmy said, giving the bench one more glance as they head toward the anal toys ___

__Pulled from his memories at the sound of the door Jimmy jumped up and off the bench, trying to put space between him and it even as his Dom watched him watched him while closing the apartment door, smirking._ _

__“Damn, should have known you’d get off and get here before me,” Bosco said as he made his way across his apartment. “thought about having it covered or something but just didn’t. Well, what do you think of it,” he asked, standing beside Jimmy._ _

__“I think you know what I think,” Jimmy countered, widening his stance, making his erection more visible as he kept his focus on Bosco. “How long have you been planning this,” Jimmy then asked._ _

__“Well after seeing how in lust with it you were I couldn’t get the idea out of my head. Last month I decided just to fucking go for it, along with the rest of what you were suggesting,” Bosco replied as he pushed Jimmy backward toward and into the nearby sofa before straddling him for a forceful kiss, “I’d planned we’d eat first. Get the talking crap out of the way but seeing the way you’re eyeing the bench. I don’t think I can wait that long James,” he explained between kisses while pulling off the other man’s shirt._ _

__“Don’t wait because of me, Sir,” Jimmy said as he groped for the button of his jeans, trying to strip them off while Bosco pulled him off the sofa and toward the bench with fumbling steps as he shed the pants._ _

__“That’s a good boy,” Bosco whispered a few moments later as Jimmy let out a moan the click of the lock sealing his neck in the larger metal ring. “Mine,” Bosco added as he took Jimmy’s hands and locked them each in their own ring, taking the time to run his hand through Jimmy’s hair and enjoy a nice long kiss that left them both breathless before locking in the sub’s feet, “all mine,” he repeated as he took in the view. “maybe I should leave you just like this while I get dinner ready,” he pondered aloud._ _

__“Damn, you can’t just-do something,” Jimmy demand and pleaded as he struggled against the metal restraints in frustration._ _

__“I think you’re forgetting who’s in control here James,” Bosco stated as he gave Jimmy a hard slap across his ass. “here’s a reminder, it’s not you,” he added, reenforced with a few more hard spanks. “now who’s in charge?”_ _

__“Fuck, you are sir,” Jimmy grunted out between ragged breaths, “Do anything you want just do something,” Jimmy half begged as he pushed his ass against Bosco’s hand, now resting on his behind._ _

__“Anything?” Bosco smirked as he stepped away, grabbing an sport’s bag that had gone unnoticed beside the sofa, “there was something I had in mind. We even picked it up that day we first saw this bench,” he said as he pulled out a clear bag filled with a string of half a dozen black beads each one slightly larger than the last. “as I recall we only got three of them inside you last time before you couldn’t take it and were demanding I use the real thing and fuck you, remember that?” Bosco asked while kneeling in front of Jimmy to slowly pull the beads out of the bag before him._ _

__“Yes, yes I-I was so full,” Jimmy stammered, his eyes never leaving the beads._ _

__“You weren’t. You might have felt full but I think my boy can hold more. I’m thinking five this time. We’ll take it real slow but I think we can really fill you up. Then maybe I’ll fuck you,” Bosco said with a smirk, ruffling Jimmy’s hair as he stood. “Lets get started and find out,” he added as he grabbed the lube._ _

__“Bosco, sir,” Jimmy said as the metal rings kept his gaze from following Bosco as the man walked around behind him, twisting and testing the restraints._ _

__“Settle down boy. Right now the only think your to do is stay put, take these beads and under no condition cum. Because if you do not only will I not be fucking you tonight but not until you can take all six beads without blowing it,” Bosco joked._ _

__Jimmy’s yes sir response was half drowned out by his groan as Bosco slipped two lubed fingers into the subs hole and started to loosen him up._ _

____

***

“You should eat your steak before it gets cold James,” Bosco said with a grin, taking a bite of his own meal while he glanced at Jimmy’s barely touched plate.

“It would be easier if you just let me cum,” Jimmy asked between slow breaths, his eyes closed., “I can’t remember the last time I was that close to unloading and stopped,” he added.

“you had a choice, you get to cum or I fuck you. You made your choice,” Bosco said still grinning wide, “and I have to say I liked your choice.”

“I thought, damn it I always cum when you’re fucking me,” Jimmy countered as he looked toward Bosco.

“But not tonight. Now finish eating up, maybe we’ll still have time for another round before we hit the sack, and maybe this time I will drain those balls,” Bosco suggested as he reached under the table the rubbed Jimmy’s hard cock.

“Watch it or I’m going to blow it in my jeans,” Jimmy complained as he bit back a groin.

Bosco just smirked.


End file.
